


Welcome to Arkham

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Arkham Asylum, F/F, I tried to write a non-con fetish fanfic, I'm posting it anyway because fuck it, It ended up more serious than I meant it to be, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: Killer Frost is forced to stay in Arkham Asylum after Slabside Penitentiary is temporarily rendered unusable. Harley and Ivy decide to give her an Arkham style welcoming party.
Relationships: Louise Lincoln/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Louise Lincoln, Pamela Isley/Louise Lincoln/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Welcome to Arkham

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bit of a non-con fetish so I decided to write a fanfic around that. It ended up being darker, more serious and less sexy than I meant it to be. But hopefully you still like it dear reader.

Arkham Asylum had never been a place many people wanted to end up. Even the Asylum's founder Amadeus Arkham ended up dying as a patient at his own institution following a series of bizarre circumstances. And in the modern era Arkham's reputation was even worse, seen as more of a prison than a hospital these days. A reputation enforced further by recent events. After the island prison known as Slabside Penitentiary experienced a massive breakout, the remaining inmates had to be sent somewhere else. Most of the male prisoners were sent to either Gotham's Blackgate or Central City's Iron Heights but neither of those places had a women's wing. So instead the women incarcerated at Slabside were either sent to Belle Reve down in Louisiana or, as the majority were, sent to the women's ward at Arkham Asylum.

For one of Slabside's female inmates had arrived at Arkham Asylum about a day ago and was not enjoying her time there so far. Of course, prison was rarely an enjoyable experience. This particular inmate was a young woman named Louise Lincoln but most people call her by another name; Killer Frost.

This was her first time visiting Arkham and so far she really wasn't liking it. It seemed that the stories she heard about Arkham and its inmates had not been exaggerated. The halls looked like they were cleaned on a biannual basis, most of the employees looked like they were in constant fear and on her first day she witnessed two violent outbursts from the Arkham inmates. Granted, Frost knew that she wasn't exactly a normal criminal. She could freeze someone solid to the touch (Or at least she could before the prison outfitted her with a metagene inhibitor) which was something most bank robbers and purse snatchers couldn't do. But still, to her the patients of Arkham Asylum were on a different completely level.

It was around four in the afternoon and Frost didn't quite know what to do with her time. She got bored of reading in the Arkham rec room, she wasn't ready to go back to her cell until lights out and dinner wouldn't be served for a few hours. Frost realized that she hadn't actually taken a shower today so she figured now would be a good time to clean up. It was before the usual time all the other patients in the women's ward took their shower so that meant Frost had some time to herself.

Shower had always been sort of a form of sanctuary to Frost. Prison made this sanctuary hard to achieve due to the enforced group showering. But thanks to Arkham's occasionally lax security procedures, Frost was able to sneak into the shower's when no guards were paying attention to it. Some time to herself sounded very nice right about now.

Frost hummed a little tune to herself as she took off her asylum uniform and picked up a fresh towel. After wrapping it around herself Frost entered the showers proper and tried to find a good shower stall to clean herself in.

But as Frost searched for a stall she noticed a sound that distracted her, several more sets of footsteps than she should have been hearing. She stopped walking, thinking it was likely only an echo but the opposite was proved. Frost distinctly heard two pairs of footsteps getting ever closer to her.

She glanced over her shoulder at the source of the sound and saw two infamous Arkham Asylum inmates coming towards her; Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Frost didn't particularly like either of them. Harley for her annoying laugh and constant talking and Ivy for her generally domineering attitude. She'd mostly observed them from afar but they gave off an impression that she didn't like.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Frost glared at the two women. "I'm trying to relax here."

"Y'know, you ain't s'posed to be showerin' yet." Harley giggled a little bit.

"I know that. But I like privacy." Frost held her towel tight to her. She took a few steps away from both of the women.

"You need to learn the rules around here..." Ivy smirked, getting closer to Frost.

"We're supervillains. Since when do people like us care about rules." Frost snarled at Ivy.

"Oh, we don't care about prison rules." Harley casually remarked. "We wan'cha to care about our rules!"

"What ru-" Frost started to talk but became cut off when Harley moved towards her quickly and pushed her back, making her tumble to the ground.

"Rule number one, me 'n Red are in charge of the ladies ward." Harley replied.

"You bitch..." Frost rubbed her ankle with one hand, it wasn't broken but it still hurt.

"Rule two, never walk along around here." Ivy looked over Frost and smirked. "You could get... Ambushed."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Frost started standing up. "I'll keep my eyes out from now on."

Ivy glanced over to Harley, still smirking. "I think we ought to teaach her a lesson. What do you think?"

"Ooh great idea!" Harley reached out and pushed Frost down to the ground again.

"Fuck you!" Frost shouted, glaring up at the two women. "I just wanted to take a shower."

"You're being a bad girl." Ivy shook her head. "What do you think Harley? Should we punish her?"

"Great idea!" Harley laughed. "It's been too long since we had a prison bitch."

A look of horror came over Frost's face when she realized what was being implied. "Hey, get away from me!" She started standing up again but it was too late for her.

Harley and Ivy both made their move swiftly, like it was something they'd done before. First Ivy grabbed Frost's towel and roughly pulled it away before pushing Frost to the ground again. Once her body was exposed Frost's first instinct was to cover up her naked body but Harley was fast to get behind Frost and hold her arms behind her back.

"Mmm, she's good lookin'!" Harley giggled. "Ever been with a blue girl before, Pam?" She glanced up at Ivy.

"Can't say I have." Ivy shook her head. "But there's a first time for everything."

"Let go of me you-" Frost was cut off by Harley putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, we can't have ya gettin' us in trouble." Harley kissed Frost on the cheek, holding it there for an uncomfortable amount of time. Desperate to escape, Frost bit down on Harley's hand and started flailing around her legs. "Stop bitin' you're only gonna make it worse... Truth is, I kinda like how it feels when ya bite me."

"We need you to relax." Ivy crouched down in front of Frost, looking directly into her eyes. "There's nothing you can do to stop us. You are going to get fucked by us whether you like it or not. Understood?" She kept her voice quiet and soft, likely in an attempt to calm down Killer Frost. It didn't seem to be working though and Frost was struggling violently to escape from Harley's grasp. All Ivy did was sigh and shake her head. "Alright, let's see if this calms you down..."

Ivy looked Killer Frost in the eye as she brought a hand forward towards her victim. Frost screamed into Harley's hand and thrashed her legs around but Ivy just laughed a bit. "You'll tire yourself out eventually..." She glanced over to Harley. "You should join in the fun, Harls. Tie her arms up with your shirt."

"Great idea!" Harley let go of Frost's arms to go take off her shirt and for a moment Frost thought she could get free.

She scrambled to her feet and tried to stand up and run. But in her haste to leave she left herself susceptible for a comically simple counter from Poison Ivy. All Ivy did was stick out her foot just slightly and trip up Frost.

She tumbled down face first against the tile floor, grabbing her face in pain and checking if she wasn't bleeding. For a moment Frost was relieved when she realized there was no blood. But that relief was short lived when Harley pounced on her from behind and tied the sleeves of her Arkham Asylum issue shirt tight around Frost's wrists, binding them together.

"Frosty's been a bad girl." Harley laughed. "We should spank her!"

"Great idea Harley. We need to show her where she stands on the food chain." Ivy nodded, casually walking up behind the two of them.

Harley straddled frost From behind, gripping on to her with her thighs. "I'm gonna turn those blue cheeks of yours red..." She smacked her open palm against Killer Frost's bare ass, repeating herself several times while quietly cackling to herself.

By this point Frost was aware that tears were welling up in her eyes, not just from the pain but also from fair of what would happen next. Wanting to remain brave, Frost tried to keep quiet and stop herself from crying.

"Alright Harley, she's had enough." Ivy said, making Harley slow down and eventually halt her spanking. "Flip her over, it's time to really have fun."

"No... No fun..." Frost whimpered, still struggling against Harley and the bindings on her arms.

"Sorry missy, ya got no choice here." Harley got off of Frost and flipped her over, still holding her down to the floor. She glanced over at Ivy. "What do ya wanna do with her?"

"You suck her tits for me, Harls. We need to get her nice and wet." Ivy said.

"With pleasure!" Harley flipped Frost over so that she was no longer looking at the floor. It was hard for her to see through her teary eyes but it seemed that Harley was currently topless and straddling her by her waist. "C'mon baby, mama Harley's gonna make ya feel good." She leaned forward and kissed Frost's cheek again. She stuck out her tongue and licked her, making Frost cringe in disgust. Harley licked her way down Frost's body until she reached her breasts. Her tongue circled around Frost's dark blue areolas, teasing her a bit. Frost hated how her body reacted pleasurably to Harley's licking. She knew she couldn't control her erogenous zones or their reactions but she still felt an intense shame as Harley licked her breasts against her will. That shame only grew further when she felt Harley's mouth wrap around her nipple and begin sucking.

"Get off of me you psychotic dyke!" Frost screamed, still squirming around but quickly losing any energy. Her yelling only made Harley lightly bite down on Frost's nipple, making Frost gasp in pain.

"You need to learn how to be more cooperative..." Ivy walked over to Frost and stood above her. Much to Frost's horror, Ivy had stripped completely naked already. She crouched down above Frost's face, her already wet womanhood getting closer to Frost's face. "Okay Frost... Start licking..."

Frost clenched her jaw shut like her life depended on it, desperate to get away.

"Aww, someone doesn't want to play fair..." Ivy smirked. "That's too bad. We're doing this no matter what you want." She had her neatly trimmed slit pressed right up against Frost's lips, much to the other woman's disgust. "C'mon, just start licking and it will be over faster." She bucked her hips, humping at Frost's face but still she wouldn't budge. "Lick me you stupid bitch!" In an effort to get Frost to do as she was told, Ivy reached down with her hands to Frost's neck and slowly started to squeeze her. Her grip got tighter and tighter, making Frost uncomfortably choke and her mouth open up against her will. "Start licking or else I'll keep choking you. Understand, bitch?"

Frost reluctantly did as she was told, nodding in response to Ivy. She stuck her tongue out and awkwardly ran it along Ivy's folds. Ivy released the pressure on Frost's throat, allowing her to breathe normally again. "Good job... Now keep licking like a good little bitch and we won't have anymore problems."

Harley stopped sucking on Frost's nipple and looked up at Ivy. "Hey Red, I think we should give her a reward for finally cooperatin'."

"What an excellent idea..." Ivy nodded, looking back down at Frost. "Isn't that nice Frost? You get to cum too."

Frost glared at Ivy but by this point she didn't bother with arguing anymore. She just uncomfortably licked Ivy's genitals, feeling like she wanted to gag. It was then that she felt an invasive sensation between her legs. She flailed them around again but that didn't stop it. It soon became clear that Harley had begun to slowly finger her, pushing her middle and index fingers into her. The finger's slowly started going into her faster and more roughly while occasionally she'd use her thumb to rub at Frost's now engorged clitoris.

"Someone's wet..." Harley giggled as she played with Frost's pussy. "I knew ya liked it!"

By this point Frost just wanted it all to be over. She tried to get her mind to disassociate from her body, attempting to think about anything else. Of course when you were being forced to pleasure another woman where you yourself were being forcibly fingerfucked it was hard to think about anything except what was currently going on. But Frost did her best to stare off at the ceiling while her tongue did the uncomfortable job at pleasing Ivy. Frost knew she was crying now but didn't care anymore, the release of emotion gave her some kind of escape from the whole nightmare.

After what felt like hours to Frost, but was likely somewhere between ten and twenty five minutes, Ivy finally reached her limit. Letting out a quiet gasp, she clamped her thighs around Frost's head as she climaxed. Frost felt disgusted with herself as she tasted Ivy's fluids in her mouth. She gagged a bit but was too resigned to spit anything off or act defiant in any way. Frost did feel some relief when she felt Ivy stand up.

"Thank you for the orgasm, darling." Ivy calmly turned away and went to go pick up her discarded clothes. As she began getting dressed again she cast a glanced back at Harley. "Feel free to play with her, Harley. She's all yours."

Harley giggled and crawled along the floor until she was lying on her stomach right beside Frost. Still laughing somewhat uncontrollably, she kissed Killer Frost on the cheek which just made the other woman flinch and whimper. "Hey there cutie, still in the mood for eatin' pussy?"

All Frost could do was rapidly shake her head while tears streamed down her face. She'd never allowed herself to be this vulnerable before but right now she was just letting her emotions run wild. "No more... Please, no more..."

"Aww Red, ya broke her." Harley glanced up at Ivy, now halfway into getting dressed.

"So? You can still use her." Ivy shrugged.

"I'm gonna give our new buddy some time off." Harley kissed Frost on the cheek again, making her flinch once more. "Ya hear that, slut? I'm goin' easy on ya. But remember you belong to me 'n Pam now."

Frost didn't say anything, she was breathing heavily and unable to focus on anything. Harley took her shirt back, letting Frost's arms be free. She wanted to attack the two of them but she couldn't do anything, she just felt empty inside. Ivy and Harley soon exited the room, leaving Frost behind. Once she was really alone Frost stopped suppressing whatever emotions she had and sobbed openly about the or deal she just went through. After letting all her emotions out, Frost stumbled to her feet and went to go dress herself again. She was having a difficult time processing what happened but all she knew was that she felt incredibly violated by the experience and her body and mind were filled with hate for the two women who did this to her.


End file.
